Do You See the Facade?
by JordanSophia123
Summary: Jay Harris is a student at NYU, and a waitress at the Red Rat-a nightclub owned by her best friend's father and a man named Spyder. What will happen when she realizes that her sister's murderer is watching her every move and the only one who can save her is the marble-hearted leader of Les Amis? Enjorlas/OC Marius/Cosette Marius/Eponine. Better summary in chapter. Rated T for now.
1. Summary and Character Overview

**Do You See the Facade?**

**Hey Guys! My name is JordanSophia123 and I am super excited to be posting my first fanfiction on this site after almost a year of just reading :)**

**In case you haven't noticed already this is a Les Mis/ Jekyll & Hyde crossover, which I hope won't suck too terribly. In this "summary/character overview thingy" I will attempt to set up the exposition for you so you have an idea of what to expect in the coming chapters. Please don't judge my story based on my ridiculous author's notes, because I am just awkward. Can't help it :P**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did...I do not own Les Mis or Jekyll and Hyde**

* * *

Summary: Jay Harris is a hard-working, smart, beautiful, and kind college student at NYU. When she isn't studying to keep her scholarship, she is working as a waitress at the Red Rat, where she is only famous for her name. Soon, after an accidental run in with a member of the Les Amis-the schools almost all male student rights club- she is thrust into the world of world changing, friendship, and love? What would happen then, if she soon realized she was being stalked by her sister's murderer, and her best friends father and his gang? Will the marble-faced leader of Les Amis be able to protect her from danger, all the while keeping her heart?

Characters:

Jay Harris: A girl going to university who comes from poverty and corrupted parentage. Kind, smart, beautiful, cunning, with an captivating voice and an infectious at the Red Rat. Hardly a "lady with manners", but still tries very hard to be different from where she comes from. She aspires to be a singer after graduating. She goes to NYU on a full-ride scholarship. Her older sister-Lucy Harris- was killed by a client, but before she died, she did everything in her power to make sure that her little sister didn't have to be a dancer like she was. But now 3 years after her death, the owners of the club are getting antsy and want her to dance.

Enjorlas Du Fay: A hard-headed seemingly cruel leader of the Les Amis on the NYU campus. He comes from an extremely wealthy family who reside in the Hamptons of New York. Because of his ambitious nature, and non-stop working, everyone in the group seems to believe that he isn't interested in ever finding a woman. After meeting a mysterious woman he's only ever heard about, will his heart slowly start to break out of it's concrete shell, or will her dangerous past keep him away?

Eponine Thenardier: A dancer at the Red Rat. Life-long best friends with Jay. Her father works closely with Spyder the owner and forced her to begin dancing as soon as she graduated high school. She is one of the only women that is part of the Les Amis, even though she doesn't go to the school. She is hopelessly in love with Marius Pontmercy who is hopelessly in love with someone else. He was the one who introduced her to Les Amis and they instantly liked her. She tries to convince Jay to go to the meetings too, but with no luck.

Marius Pontmercy: Enjolras' closest friend. Even though he comes from a rich family, he still went to a less than fancy public school where he met Jay and Eponine, his best friends. He protects Jay with a passion that is almost scary, but it is because Lucy made him promise that he would always protect her. He is currently dating Cosette Fauchelevent, who he loves blindly.

Cosette Fauchelevent: The "kind", not-so-bright girlfriend of Marius. Everyone in Les Amis- with the exception of Eponine of course- likes her. She hates Jay because of her verbal expression that Marius could find someone so much better for himself-like Eponine. Her father- Jean Fauchelevent- is an old prisoner who has a soft spot for Jay and offers her a place to stay if she ever needed to leave her situation.

Edward Hyde: When Henry Jekyll killed himself during his wedding to Emma Carew 3 years ago, he thought he would be able to be rid of Edward Hyde. But he only gave him an unoccupied body to inhabit. He still murders and rapes, but after a few visits to the Red Rat, he soon recognizes features in a waitress there-much like his Lucy. After a bit of investigating, he realizes the identity of Jay Harris and wants to find out if she is as satisfying as her sister. He allies with Jacque Thenardier and Thomas Harris- Jay's father and Jacque's "business partner"- to get her...affections.

Jacque Thenardier: Father of Eponine Thenardier, he exploits her beauty for his own profit. He co-owns the Red Rat with Spyder. He makes a deal with Edward Hyde regarding his daughter's best friend, hoping that not only will he gain countless riches, but also keep his life.

Thomas Harris: Father to Jay Harris, he abuses his daughters after his wife left when they were merely children. When Lucy-his oldest- was old enough, he forced her to work on the stage at the Red Rat and in the bedroom. When she died, he wanted his youngest daughter to take her place, but she refused and even after much beatings she still refused. He also makes a deal with Edward Hyde, because he wants his daughter punished for her defiance, and Hyde seems like the man to do it.


	2. No One Knows Who I Am

Chapter 1- No One Knows Who I Am

**Hey guys! Chapter 1 up! Woohoo. Okay a few thingy thing things before I start. First, within the chapters you'll sometimes find a song from either Les Mis or Jekyll and Hyde. If you do, it won't necessarily be sung by the person who sings it in the show. So don't tell me that it's wrong because I know what I'm thinking :) . This chapter's song is "No One Knows Who I Am" from Jekyll and Hyde. I prefer the Coleen Sexton version. Everything will be clearer in this chapter if you listen to it. Second, I'd love love love reviews! Whether it be a simple "Hey great story/chapter" or a "Hey the line in the song is actually this not that" or even a "That was the worst thing I've ever read". I'd just like honest feedback. Criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated. Thirdly, if any of you have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to PM me! (notice I said PM, because I'd love to talk to you about your idea's in detail). Even if you just want to say something to me that you didn't want to say on review, PM me :) I love connecting with people and writing is a great way to do it :) Cool I think that's all I got! So TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I worked really hard on getting my grades up...I still don't own Les Mis or Jekyll and Hyde, just Jay. :)**

* * *

Jay Harris rushed into the Red Rat backstage area, trying to catch her breath as she ran down the hall. When she finally got to the sitting room, she saw her best friend and the other dancers sitting around talking and gave a smile.

"Hiya guys! Is Spyder around? Last time I was late he told me 'Jay, if you're late one more time, I'll personally make sure you're face is black and blue for a week.' I'd like to be at least half way dressed before he makes good on his promise," Jay said sarcastically, throwing her bag on the floor beside Eponine and shrugging out of her hoodie.

"What was it this time, sunshine?" Asked Elizabeth, one of Eponine's back up dancers. "Class or lollygagging in the streets singing to children?"

There was a small murmur of laughter following the comment, because everyone knew that Jay loved to stop and sing to the local children, who sometimes distracted her from her task at hand. She wasn't much different than her older sister Lucy, who had -before she died- a reputation for being late to almost every show, due to some form of distraction on the way.

"Class. Always class. My damn professor can't seem to get it through his thick, balding head that some people have lives they have to get back to after his class," Jay replied as she slipped out of her boots and socks.

"Yes," Eponine added sarcastically while she walked to the wardrobe to get Jay's waitress "uniform", "but most of those lives consist of warm homes, hot tubs, and all the servants you could want. Not loud music, prostitutes and druggies."

Jay rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back. Looking around the room, she took in the sights before her. The walls of the waiting room were stained and peeling, the furniture not in much better shape. The floors had spots of food, blood, and only God knew what else. The air reeked of cigarette smoke and sweat. There was nothing about the place that was classy.

"And that, my dear 'Ponine, is why I try so hard at school. So when I graduate I can get away from here and do the thing that I love. Sing. Without the pressure of pleasing the eyes of filthy men in the process. No offense," Jay added hurriedly as she realized everyone in the room- save her- did just that. Even the few men in the room.

Everything they did. The clothes they wore. The songs they sang. The way they walked and talked, was to please the customers. The men who weren't pleased with the life they led on the better, more "family friendly" side of New York City. The Red Rat was located on a back alley street in downtown Manhattan, wedged between two beat up buildings (not looking any better itself), with a bright neon sign and no windows. One front entrance and one back entrance that read "Employees Only". No matter how warm it was outside, the area surrounding the building was cold and wet, causing anyone who walked through it feel dirty and frightened.

"Ahhhh, Miss Harris. How kind of you to join us! And only 15 minutes late I see," Jay heard the high-pitched screeching voice of Gwenny, the overseer of the girls at the Red Rat, from behind her, "Mr. Spyder will be glad to know that you made it safely. Perhaps, for the sake of your job and your well-being you would consider my previous advice to quit going to that university and focus your attention here, at your job, where you are _paid_ to serve our customers, diligently and punctually."

"Yes, but Gwenny," Jay replied, turning around and looking the grotesquely thin woman in the eyes," You seem to forget that I am also _paid_ to go to the university. Where I am also expected to attend class for the required amount of time. I can't help it if I'm a few minutes late."

"There's a difference between a few and fifteen, sweetie," Laurence-a dancer- mumbled, causing Jay to give him a glare that made him look down immediately.

"Very well then. Get ready Jay. You are expected on the floor in three minutes. No more." With that Gwenny left the room.

Jay rolled her eyes and continued her undressing. She felt Eponine's hands rub her shoulders comfortingly and she smiled at her.

"Everything will be alright, Jay. You'll see. Lucy didn't work her ass off here every day so you could quit school and be a dancer here. You know all she wanted was for you to be a star on a real stage. With a real respectable audience. With an orchestra and a director and lights and costumes," Eponine cooed encouragingly.

"Thanks Ep'. But don't sell yourself short. You're one hell of a singer, and you drive those men wild. I look at you up there, singing my sister's songs, and I know that she is just as proud of you, as she is of me," Jay replied as she pulled her friend into a hug, " I just don't even know what I'm doing anymore. School is overwhelming, work is physically painful, and I have 2 friends, one of whom ditches me constantly for a blonde bimbo who can barely tie her own shoes."

"Maybe if you came to the Les Amis meetings Jay, you would be able to-" Eponine started but was cut off my Jay's angry remark:

"Enough about that stupid club, Eponine! I don't want to join. You and Marius make it seems so welcoming but anytime I see the members of your beloved club, they say nothing to me! They look at me and then walk by. I don't want to be a part of that."

Jay sighed frustratingly as she pulled her shirt over her head,

"_Look at me and tell me who I am, why I am, what I am,"_ Jay pulled down her pants, causing several chuckles to erupt from the men followed by crude comments about her butt.

"_Call me a fool,"_ (Eponine shouted "You're a fool!" from across the room, causing Jay to glare at her.) "_and it's true, I am. I don't know who I am."_

"_It's such a shame. I'm such a sham. No one knows who I am."_

Jay pulled on her tight corset one-piece outfit, and signaled for Eponine to help her. When she was done she let down her hair and began to pin it back.

"_Am I the face of the future? Am I the face of the past?" _Jay looked in the mirror and in that moment, all she could see was her older sister. She loved her sister, more than anything in the world. When their mother left when they were just children, Lucy made sure that Jay had everything she needed. If she needed more food, Jay got some from Lucy's plate. When their father went on his regular beating spree, Jay was always hidden somewhere where their drunken father would not find her, and Lucy distracted him, or helped her run away. When the news had reached her 3 years ago of her sister's death, by the hands of Hyde-the only man who ever made her sister scared for her life- Jay had been devastated. The only one by her side now, who understood what she went through every day was Eponine. In all the years that they had known each other, Eponine had grown to be a sister to Lucy as well. Both girls being 17 when the 20 year old Lucy was murdered, they had no idea what to do.

Lucy had worked so hard to make sure that Jay never had to dance like she did. That she never had to do anything she didn't want to do at the hands of the man. That the only man she ever was intimate with was a man she chose to be with. And when Lucy died, it left Jay to wonder if that meant she no longer had that safety. Would she have to dance? Would she be forced into a life a prostitution like her sister? The time had not come yet for her to find out, but she knew that she wasn't safe forever.

"_Am I the one who must finish last? Look at me and tell me who I am, why I am, what I am. Will I survive? Who will give a damn if no one knows who I am? Nobody knows. Not even you," _Jay pointed at Eponine smiling, because she knew as well as she that Eponine knew her better than anyone in the whole world.

Pulling on her costumed coat, Jay sighed and looked in the mirror.

"_No one knows who I-" _Jay was snapped out of reverie by a rough tug to the shoulder and a harsh slap to the face.

The room was filled with gasps and wide eyes as Jay cradled her now stinging cheek and looked into the eyes of Spyder.

"I told you girl, " he spat," that if you were late one more time I would punish you. That's just the beginning. Don't even think for a moment I'm finished with you. Now get out there before I make you regret the moment you were put on this earth."

Jay looked at Eponine once before holding her head high, pushing past Spyder and walking into the lounge, where a night of waiting and constant crude remarks awaited her.


End file.
